Power Rangers Força Animal: Uma Nova Ranger
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Fic feita por mim em 2004. Foi minha primeira fic ever, por isso quis postar. A história é curta, como se fossem 2 episódios de Power Rangers e conta como base a história dos rangers antepassados. Eu tinha 13 anos, então não é nada muito descritivo, mas espero que gostem.


2 episódios do "Power Rangers Força Animal" feitos por mim, seguidos do episódio "O retorno de Zen Aku"

**1 – Uma nova ranger**

Os Rangers e a princesa Sheyla estavam comemorando em Animalion a destruição total de Zen Aku, o qual estava perseguindo Merrick para pegar "seu" corpo de volta. O mestre-ogro já os estava observando há algum tempo e estava ficando furioso com tanta alegria. Resolveu então acabar com aquilo, mandando um ogro superforte para acabar com eles.

- Ah! Sou o ogro-furadeira e vou acabar com todos vocês em nome do meu mestre!

- Mas não vai mesmo! – Disse Taylor, assim que todos chegaram – Acesso animal!

Todos se morfaram nos rangers e começaram a lutar, gritando as famosas falas "águia! Tubarão! Bisão! Lobo uivante! Tigre! Leão". Lutaram muito, mas o ogro era mais forte e desviava de todos os ataques. Tentaram unir suas armas, na esperança de que desse certo, mas após seu comando, mesmo assim o ogro desviou. Já muito cansados, o ogro pareceu sorrir ao responder os ataques.

- Agora é a minha vez. Golpe furadeira! – E com esse único golpe, ele derrubou os rangers no chão e os desativou. – Hnf, se eu soubesse que vocês eram tão fracos, teria vindo acabar com vocês antes!

- Levantem, pessoal! Nunca desista, lembra? – Disse Colle, enquanto ele próprio tentava se por em pé.

Quando o ogro estava preparando-se para dar outro golpe, uma nova ranger apareceu e começou a lutar com ele.

- Presa do dragão! – Ela gritou, e logo os braços do ogro estavam seguros contra a sua arma especial. Enquanto ele tentava se soltar, ela se virou para os outros. – Vão, rangers! Usem a espada animal! Não sei mais quanto tempo posso segurá-lo!

- Tudo.. Tudo bem! – Disse Colle, meio confuso, e assim que se transformaram novamente, uniram as armas mais uma vez – Espada animal, corte animal!

E assim o ogro foi destruído, mas como sempre, Tóxica o fez crescer:

"Espíritos do mal, da luta e da discórdia, dêem a esse ogro caído uma nova vida!"

E assim os rangers foram obrigados a chamar os megazords. Chamaram o alce, a girafa, o falcão, o rinoceronte e o tatu, enquanto Merrick chamou todos os que tinha: o jacaré, o lobo e o tubarão martelo. Para a surpresa de todos, a nova e misteriosa ranger também chamou os dela: eram o dragão, a zebra e a onça e os três sozinhos transformaram-se em um megazord magnífico. Os cinco rangers usaram o Olhar de Ísis como primeiro ataque, enquanto Merrick usou a espada da lua crescente e a nova ranger usou a mordida do dragão, derrotando o ogro.

- Viva! Conseguimos!

Quando os seis rangers voltaram ao chão e desativaram seus morfadores, viram uma moça desmaiada no chão, à beira-mar. Eles deduziram que fosse a ranger nova, ainda que não entendessem por que ela havia desmaiado. Merrick foi tentar acordá-la com um movimento no seu ombro, mas como não teve sucesso, levaram-na para Animalion e a princessa Sheyla ficou a cuidar dela.

- Sabe, essa garota... Ela me é familiar, mas não recebi nenhum chamado de nenhum Zord novo escolhendo um parceiro. Digam-me, rangers, quais eram os zords dela?

- Deixe-me ver... Um dragão roxo, uma onça e uma zebra. – Respondeu Alyssa.

- Dragão... Ah! Já sei! Ela é uma das rangers ancestrais! Antigamente, ela tomava o seu posto de ranger rosa, Alyssa! Ou melhor, roxa... Vocês entenderam! – Respondeu animadamente. Adorava quando essas novidades boas aconteciam.

- Mas então... Se ela é uma ancestral, eu deveria me lembrar dela. Certo? Eu não me lembro... – Merrick respondeu pensativo, já que também era um ranger ancestral. Mas antes que pudessem pensar a respeito, a tal moça despertou.

- Uh... Onde eu... Merrick...?! – ela logo o reconheceu por estar mais perto. Os olhos deles se encontraram, e mesmo que os dele estivessem confusos, ela o abraçou apertado e a princesa logo franziu a testa.

- Que saudade! Você se lembra de mim...?! Sou Iris, a ranger roxa! Lembra-se...?! – Perguntava esperançosa.

- Desculpe, eu... Não me lembro. Não me lembro de quase nada que aconteceu há três mil anos... – respondeu-lhe com pesar. –Mas, como você veio parar aqui?

- O espírito de todos os rangers antepassados ficam dispostos para quando forem necessários mais uma vez, e os zords também. Animus foi quem me mandou aqui.

- Isso quer dizer que Animus pode voltar?! – a princesa perguntou mais atenta.

- Sim. Ele me mandou para ajuda-los, mas, como viram, estou fora de forma. Não fui forte o suficiente para suportar o ataque do meu próprio megazord...

- Não se culpe, Iris, vocês estava ótima. – disse Taylor – Não teríamos conseguido sem você.

- E parece que vamos ter que tirar outra foto, né?!

E mais uma vez eles se uniram para tirar uma foto todos juntos. Iris parecia muito feliz por ter reencontrado a princesa e Merrick, tanto que não se importou em responder a qualquer dúvida que tivessem sobre os tempos passados, apenas limitando-se a responder-lhes o que se lembrava. Mesmo assim, fora uma ótima noite de festa ao lado de todos eles.

2 – O Adeus

Cada um estava ocupado com uma coisa; Danny e Max estavam treinando luta com Alyssa, Taylor lia um livro, Colle apostando no braço-de-ferro com Merrick e Iris conversava com a Princesa Sheyla. Estava tudo calmo até então, mas para a infelicidade de todos, o mestre-ogro mandara um novo monstro para acabar com a paz deles.

- Esse ogro é especial para você, Ranger Roxa! – disse o mestre-ogro, cheio de si.

- Esse ogro... Ele foi meu rival há três mil anos... Eu não consegui destruí-lo naquela época! Mas deixem comigo... Desta vez eu acabo com ele!

- Mas Iris... Não se esqueça que os ogros fortalecem com o passar do tempo – a princesa respondeu-lhe.

- Não importa! Acabarei com ele! – E saiu em disparada, seguida dos outros rangers. Ela foi tão rápido que quando os outros chegaram, ela já lutava com o ogro.

- Há quanto tempo, ranger! Achei que o mestre-ogro tinha acabado com você! – O ogro provocava.

- Claro que não, mas eu vou acabar com você!

- Eu estou mais forte enquanto você está mais fraca! Você não tem chances contra mim!

- É o que vamos ver!

E eles continuaram lutando, mas Iris estava fraca demais para lutar contra o ogro. Resistiu o quanto pôde, impedindo os outros rangers de ajudá-la, até que começou a ser fortemente atacada, sem conseguir mais revidar. Quando os rangers finalmente puderam ajudá-la, o mestre-ogro apareceu com a Tóxica e Gindrax.

- Como você é tola! Achou que ia matar esse ogro e eu ficaria olhando? Até parece que eu mandaria um ogrinho tão fraco para acabar com você! Vou lhe mostrar o que é força! Tóxica, Gindrax, agarrem-na!

Ambos partiram para cima da ranger, mas ela resistiu e tentou se soltar. Quase conseguiu escapar, mas antes que pudesse, o mestre-ogro se enfureceu e ele próprio soltou um raio contra ela, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

- Ogro-corrente, amarre-a naquela rocha! – Ele esbravejou. Os outros rangers foram tentar ajudá-la, mas o mestre-ogro os impediu. – Desta vez vocês não vão vencer!

Em seguida, ele deu um pouco de seu poder ao ogro-corrente e chamou seus outros dois servos para irem embora. Hesitantes, eles obedeceram, mesmo achando que seria melhor acabarem logo com todos os rangers eles próprios, mas o mestre-ogro não lhes deu ouvidos e desapareceu com eles.

O golpe final em Iris daria certo, segundos depois. Ela soltou outro berro e em seguida silenciou-se. O ogro, depois do golpe final, se autodestruiu e seus poderes foram retornados ao mestre-ogro. Quando Iris ia cair da rocha para o chão, Merrick fez um esforço para se levantar e abraçá-la antes que caísse de vez.

- Iris, por favor acorde! Por favor!

- Merrick... Que bom... Vê-lo de novo... Pensei que não... Conseguiria... – Ela respondeu fraco ao abrir os olhos. Estava fraca e todos podiam sentir.

- Aguente firme! Você vai ficar bem! – Ele insistia, mesmo que soubesse que isso era quase impossível.

- Receio que... Não possa ficar mais muito... Tempo... Mas não será um adeus... Eu voltarei para onde os... Outros rangers e Animus estão... Onde um dia vocês estarão também...

- Mas... Iris...

- Até... E obrigada por tudo...

E desmaiou. Seu corpo começou a brilhar levemente, até aquele brilho se intensificar e por fim fazê-la desaparecer em direção aos céus. Merrick, que tinha os braços estendidos para segurar o corpo de Iris, agora os repousava no próprio colo e continha as lágrimas.

- Vamos... Vamos, Merrick. Melhor voltarmos para Animalion, a princesa precisa saber... – Alyssa apoiou a mão em seu ombro em um gesto carinhoso e só assim ele resolveu levantar-se para segui-los. Jamais a esqueceria de novo.

Na foto da comemoração que eles haviam tirado, a imagem de Iris desaparecera, como se ela nunca tivesse estado ali antes...

_Terminado em: 12/1/2004 – editado e transcrito em: 30/10/2012_


End file.
